1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building construction or portion thereof which is of such character that solar energy falling thereon may be readily and efficiently converted to interior heating purposes. More particularly, building constructions of the type with which the present invention is most likely to be associated are believed to be found in Class 126, Subclasses 270 and 271.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The convertibility of the heat energy of the sun to immediate use is well recognized not only by any sunbather or most any school boy with a magnifying glass but also by scientists, engineers, and would-be inventors the world over, particularly in this age of high cost of fossil fuels and recognition of our diminishing resources. Efforts of the inventive community are documented by the increased number of patents presently granted, yet to date few, if any, of such patents are known to be successfully commercialized due to expected low economic returns attributable to such patented devices.
Examples of prior art efforts of harnessing solar heat energy and converting same to domestic and/or commercial use include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,314,414 (Rowekamp); 3,893,506 (Laing); 3,972,317 (Gallagher); 3,996,919 (Hepp); and 4,015,585 (Fattor).
Of the prior art listed above, Rowekamp relates to a solar collector including an element 31 with an exterior member connected to an interior member by an intermediate member extending from the former to the latter.
Laing relates to a device for absorption and emission of heat comprising outer sheet metal surface 4 and inner sheet metal surface 5 with the latter being disposed against an insulating layer 3 located between the sheet metal plates and concrete base plate 1.
Gallagher relates to a solar heater for heating fluid passing through a plurality of solar panels disposed in side-by-side relationship.
Hepp relates to a system for collecting and storing solar energy comprising panels installed between the joists of a roof whereby the collector surface of each panel functions as part of the roof of each panel and also includes a heat storage system connected to the back side of each panel.
Fattor relates to a solar heating apparatus comprising a concrete block 100 having a plurality of water tubes 102 passing therethrough whereby heat may be transferred to or from the water and the concrete block which functions as a heat storage member.